


Sexile

by allyndra



Category: High School Musical
Genre: M/M, college fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyndra/pseuds/allyndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake returns to his dorm room to find someone other than his roommate. (Prompted by applepiecrust)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexile

Jake froze halfway through the door to his dorm room. They were being burgled. By a young, blond burglar with messy hair and no pants on.

"Um." The burglar stared at Jake with wide eyes, and Jake wondered if he could reach his phone before the guy pulled out his gun. Well, maybe not a gun. He didn't look like he could be hiding one under his polo shirt or tiny pink briefs.

"What are you doing in here?" Jake demanded. His voice only cracked a little bit, and he was pretty proud of that fact. He scanned the room quickly to see if anything had been taken, but while Chad's bed and desk looked fairly well ransacked, nothing seemed to be missing. Yet. Thank God Jake had come back from his weekend visit home early, or it might have been too late.

The burglar blushed and ducked his head. "I'm just ..."

His obvious discomfort gave Jake the courage to cross his arms over his chest and glare. "I think you need to get out of here," he said sharply. "Then maybe I won't call-"

"Jake!" Chad rushed up behind him, crowding him through the door and all the way into their room. "Hey, man. I wasn't expecting you back yet."

Jake frowned and darted a look back at the burglar. Who turning an even brighter shade of red and biting his lip. "This guy-" he started, but Chad interrupted him again.

"Yeah, I, uh. I don't think you've met Ryan." Chad rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, and Jake could swear he was blushing, too. "We went to high school together."

The burglar ... Well, Chad's friend Ryan tugged the hem of his shirt lower and said, "Sorry. I guess it was strange finding me here."

Jake nodded emphatically, but what could he say? Chad was allowed to have friends over. Although his friends were usually guys from the basketball team and not suspicious-looking, half-dressed weirdoes.

"Anyway," Chad said. "Ryan has to go soon, and we weren't done, uh, catching up. Do you think you could hang at the SU for a little while? We'll be out of your hair by lunch time, I promise."

Jake gave Ryan one more long, measuring look, by Ryan was looking at the floor, not at Jake's iPod or DVD collection. "Okay, but I'll be back at noon," Jake warned.

"That's great. Noon is great. Right, Ryan?" Ryan nodded, and Chad hustled Jake out the door. "So I'll see you then. Bye, Jake!"

The door slammed shut behind him, and Jake blinked at it. He still had his backpack full of clothes over his shoulder, and he wasn't sure exactly what was going on here. He lifted a hand to the doorknob, but a muffled voice from inside the room stopped him.

"I thought you said last night was a one time thing." It wasn't Chad's voice, so Jake figured it had to be Ryan, though it was breathless enough that it didn't sound like him.

"There's a rule," Chad replied. "There's definitely a rule that the morning after is part of the same one time."

There was a thud and a curse, and then Ryan said, "Good rule."

Jake pulled his hand back from the doorknob and tugged his backpack higher on his shoulder. He spun around and walked quickly down the hall. His friend Marco was in a room two floors up. Jake was pretty sure he could chill in Marco's room until noon. There was another thud behind him, and Jake swallowed. Maybe until way after noon. Just, you know. To give them time to catch up.


End file.
